Iron Man VS Mega Man X (DB)
Iron Man VS Mega Man X is the 14th Episode of RedHero14's Death Battle. It features the return of Iron Man from Marvel Comics and Mega Man X from the Mega Man X series. Description THE IRON MAN RETURNS!!!!! After being revived by the Infinity Stones! Iron Man faces his new opponent.....Mega Man X Interlude *'Boomstick: Hey Wiz, you know what improved our lives so well?' *Wiz: What? *'Boomstick: Technology ofcourse! Hell we even get armor, robots, everything the internet!' *Wiz: But these two know how to use it really well like Iron Man, the Iron Avenger *Boomstick: And Mega Man X, the ultimate creation of Dr. Light! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Iron Man *Wiz: There are the talented... there are the prodigies... and then there's Anthony Edward Stark. *'Boomstick: Please, he prefers Tony.' *Wiz: Howard and Maria Stark ruled a nine billion dollar military tech empire. They could have anything they ever wanted, except a child. *'Boomstick: Then Howard met an ALIEN who decided to build a baby for them.' *Wiz: Fearing humanity would perish to more advanced alien races, this child was genetically engineered to lead the world to a new tech age... BUT that was Arno Stark. We don't speak of him. When Howard and Maria were dissapointed with what they created, they adopted Tony instead. *B'oomstick: Yep, that's the secret origin to Tony Stark. Didn't see that comin', did ya?' *Wiz: Despite not being the alien-engineered child prodigy, Tony's gifted intelligence and world-changing destiny were obvious at an early age. He graduated from MIT with top honors and a physics and engineering double major when he was just 19 years old. *'Boomstick: But since this is a superhero origin, it wasn't long before tragedy struck... and by struck, I mean a car crash. And by tragedy, I mean his parents. So all of a sudden, Tony was an orphan. But on the bright side, it also made him the sole heir of Stark Industries. Nice.' *Wiz: With the entire family fortune at his fingertips, Tony pursued a life of reckless indulgence and mechanical tinkering. War was his income and he enjoyed every bit of it... until the day his eyes were opened. *'Boomstick: Yeah! Opened with a shrapnel-filled irony bomb!' *Wiz: Held captive by terrorists in Afghanistan, Tony learned the bomb left shrapnel in his heart, which would kill him in a week. The terrorists gave Tony an ultimatum: construct weapons for them and receive treatment... or be left to die. *'Boomstick: But being Tony Stark, he chose door number three. He built a space-age pacemaker to save his own life and then built a mech suit around it and murdered his way to freedom. This taught Stark one of life's most important lessons: heroes aren't born...' *Wiz: But Tony's heart was changed in more ways than one that day. Upon returning to America, he nullified all weapons development at Stark Industries and dedicated his life to saving the world... in his own way. *'Boomstick: Yeah, we're not talking, like, just donating to charity and being kind to your neighbor. Tony became a one-man army of justice and began creating a new and improved armored suit that the public would eventually dub... Iron Man. And then he made another one, and another one, and another, another, and then he made like, a shitload more.' *Wiz: The Iron Man suits are numerous, but they typically come with a common base set of tools. Generally composed of a gold-titanium alloy, his standard suits have the strength to lift up to 100 tons, fly at supersonic speeds, and come with an onboard intelligence system called J.A.R.V.I.S., which controls his weaponry and can summon other suits at his beck and call. *B'oomstick: And for good measure, these babies come loaded head to toe with weaponry, i'm talking shoulder mounted darts, anti-tank missiles, an EMP, and the Iron Man staple: Laser beams!' *Wiz: These repulsor blasts draw power directly from the reactor in Tony's chest or chest piece, depending on the time period, to fire high-mass, negatively charged muons as a concussive energy attack. Most commonly, these are fired from the palms of his suit. *'Boomstick: But, if the situation calls for a bit more firepower, he can blast an even larger beam directly from his chest piece, UNI-BEAM!' *Wiz: All of these features come standard in his most often used suit, Model 13: The Modular Armor. *'Boomstick: This armor specializes in adaptability, allowing Tony to swap out it's individual pieces for ones suited to the mission at hand, oh, and it also has an extra casing known as Iron Man Armor model 14, but you can just call it...Hulkbuster.' *Wiz: As the name implies, this upgrade was built to contend with one of the universes strongest beings. With the combination of magnetic and hydraulic technology, in addition to the strength of the modular armor, the Hulkbuster can deliver far more powerful punches and hold its ground against the Incredible Hulk, who is strong enough to lift a 150 billion ton mountain. *'Boomstick: But his most advanced armor yet comes in the form of his Endo-Sym armor. Part metal, part scary space alien parasite, Tony can summon it telepathically, use it to imprison his foes, and even suck up electromagnetic fields. Mmm...electricity.' *Wiz: It can take hits from Storm's lighting, and shoot repulsor beams so powerful, they can injure meta-humans who are normally able to absorb energy. *'Boomstick: Although Tony is a mere man who finds himself fighting with and against unimaginably powerful beings, he has proven time and time again that technology can compete with the world's greatest superheroes.' *Wiz: He can survive blows from Thor's hammer, hold his own against Captain America, and move faster than a an Extremis-enhanced superhuman's eye can track. *'Boomstick: Not to mention, his suit can actually learn and predict its opponents next move, and withstand the fury of several nuclear bombs! Do not underestimate the Golden Avenger.' *Wiz: That being said, for all their power, the Iron Man suits are hardly flawless. *'Boomstick: They've been known to malfunction in life-threatening ways, and consume too much power too quickly, leaving Tony helpless.' *Wiz: Tony frequently pushes his suit and his body to their absolute limits, and past them. And his reckless, head-first mentality is responsible for landing him in trouble just as much as it is for getting him out of it. This has led to him setting off a civil war between superheroes, and pissing off the all-powerful Phoenix Force into killing Charles Xavier. *'Boomstick: What? Charles? But he's the Iron Man.' *Wiz: And he once built a machine capable of releasing twenty thousand megatons of atomic energy, that's three times more than all of the Earth's known nuclear weapons combined. *'Boomstick: And then he just blasted it straight into the ground! All because he wanted to see what was at the Earth's core.' *Wiz: It didn't work out, but Tony's most diabolical nemesis isn't the Mandarin, or even Ultron, it's his lifelong battle with alcoholism. (*Sound of a pop top is heard*) *'Boomstick: Did you say something?' Mega Man X *Wiz: Dr. Light was slowly at his end of life. He only have ONE more Robot to create before his death. *'Boomstick: Dr. Light had created a Robot Master known as his Greatest Creation ever.' *Wiz: However, Light had feared that the robot would go rogue and feared that he would be seen as a threat, his creation was incomplete and was dying with no successor to complete his work. *'Boomstick: So Dr. Light prepared a stasis capsule that would perform system tests on X's circuits and AI to prove his maturity, that would take approximately 30 years to complete..and then he DIED with Wily too!' *Wiz: After the death of Dr. Light, Mega Man X was eventually discovered and found by a doctor called Dr. Kain. *'Boomstick: Kain created an army of robots called Reploids based specifically on X's own design and technology. Joining this team, he eventually joined a group of ass kicking, human killin' robots called the Maverick Hunters.' *Wiz: Eventually reaching S-Class hunter, X traveled to destroy rouge robots. X's armor is composed of Titanium-X, another stupid alloy stronger and lighter than titanium. It also gives him great reflexes and reduces 93% of the damage. *'Boomstick: X carries two arm cannons called the X-Busters. By absorbing energy from the sun, X can charge it up for a devastating blast.' *Wiz: And like Mega Man, he carries around the Variable Weapon System. With it, he can obtain any weapon he likes or needs, including those after defeating other robots or Reploids. *'Boomstick: X can use a blazing shoryuken called Rising Fire, shoot homing drills with Tornado fang, make a hell'uva storm with the Storm Tornado, and if he needs another defense layer, he can always use Frost Tower, an ability that coats him in ice faster than Antarctica gives you hypothermia.' *Wiz: The Twin Slasher fires two blades blasting at his opponents. The Triad Thunder makes three lightning robot minions. Spin Wheel allows him to make an energy based saw blade, and the Double Cyclone- *'Boomstick: Stupid names!' *Wiz: The Double Cyclone lets X fire two wind rockets at his foes. Dark Hold stops time and X's surroundings. Gravity Well releases a floating ball in front of him that creates a high-gravity zone. Surrounding enemies are crushed by the gravitational force of the ball. When charged, X releases a Gravity Well upward, only this time with a black hole generated. Once in the sky, it lifts enemies up towards it. *'Boomstick: Ray Splasher, when uncharged, fires a quick volley of seven energy bullets in a spread formation. When charged, X shoots a glass container upwards which randomly fires twenty-two Ray Splasher bullets in various directions before the glass container self-destructs. Acid Burst fires a glob of acid that splashes on contact. Lightning Web fires an electrically-charged spider net that stuns enemies, and can be used for wall jumping.' *Wiz: X can fire an actual hadoken. Nova Strike surrounds X's body with immense energy, then performs an invincible flying tackle that destroys enemies effortlessly. Fire Wave releases a constant stream of flames. Magnet Mine releases a mine that travels horizontally at a constant rate, and can be controlled vertically. It will detonate immediately on contact with an enemy, or after a short time upon contact with a wall, and the Crystal Hunter fires a drop of liquid which crystallizes enemies on contact. The enemy can also be destroyed by jumping on him. *'Boomstick: Plus, he's also got more than just the X-Buster. The Guard Buster increases X's defense and has decent power. The Scope Buster lands a lot of critical hits. The Limit Buster has a rare chance of a K.O. The Fire, Ice, and Thunder Busters do, well, exactly what you think they do. The Gatling Buster fires eight-shots rapidly, though it has a 70% of hitting.' *Wiz: The The Aero Buster has a higher chance of striking Air units. The Brave Buster increases its striking power after X takes damage himself, and the Turbo Buster puts a large amount of energy into a shot, and deals more damage if X's WE is high. The Full Auto Balancer allows X to balance on any surface. He also has the Dash Boots, which increase his speed tremendously. *'Boomstick: Oh God were gonna run out of breath from these weapons!' *Wiz: The Light Armor upgrades his durability, which allows him to take 50% of the damage. He's also got the Zero Buster and Spiral Crush Buster. The Giga Armor gives him access to the shouryuken, as well as upgrading all of his body parts. The Hyper Armor gives him chips on all of his body parts, as well as gives him the beam saber. The Blade Armor allows CQC with swords, and the Shadow Armor is used for stealth. *'Boomstick: And finally, there is the beautiful the Ultimate Armor.' *Wiz: With the Ultimate Armor, X's attack power increases by 50%, and his shots turn into plasma beams. *'Boomstick: He also has unlimited ammo on his weapons. He's gotta be invincible.' *Wiz: Through his centuries of experience, X has made some impressive feats. *'Boomstick: He can punch through a robots armor, is fast enough to dodge bullets, and shrugged off tanks an missiles, multiple times! I MEAN LOOK AT THIS SHIT!' *Wiz: He is also quite the tactician. He can find enemy weaknesses and is capable of fighting any robot. *'Boomstick: Well shit! You don't want to mess with this ass kicking, robot punching, super fighting robot.' Death Battle An aftermath is shown from Iron Man VS Optimus Prime as the camera is on Iron Man's dead body, the Infinity Stones mysteriously appear as they glow to give Iron Man back to life again making all his pain go away. Iron Man sits up and looks around confused at where he is at. Tony: How long was i dead? JARVIS: Only a few weeks, Optimus Prime has gone somewhere else at the point X: MAVERICK! Tony: What was that? A Blue Reploid jumps infront pointing his Arm Cannon at Iron Man. X: Hold it right there! If you are here to destroy my city with the Sigma Virus! Your at the wrong place! Tony: Who...are...you? X: I am Mega Man X! but my friends call me X! Tony: Look im not even a Maverick I'm Tony-'' X shoots out Shotgun Ice as Iron Man shoots a Repulsor Blast at it making it collide and explode. X is surprised to see this and points his Arm Cannon at Iron Man again. ''X: What was that you shot! Tony looks and is in his fighting position. Tony: Repulsor Blasts! Main thing i shoot at Announcer: FIGHT! Iron Man begins to shoot out his repulsor blasters as X shoots out energy shots from the X buster as they both collide in with each other. X charges up and shoots a better shot at Iron Man who flies over it and shoots on the back of X's head. X double jumps and glides forward as both Iron Man and X begin to fight in the air with Iron Man getting the better advantage kicking X downwards. Iron Man lands and picks up the Batmobile and throws it to X. X fires Acid Burst through the car. X fires out multiple shots of Tornado Fang towards Iron Man. The Fangs get stabbed into Iron Man's armor. Tony: UGH! What is this? Some sort of drill? Iron Man slowly pulls them out very carefully. X sees this as a distraction and dashes forward having his X buster out firing Spinning Blade. Iron Man gets them out on time, but is strucked to the chest by Spinning Blade that cuts his color on the chest plate off. Tony: Hey Come on! This Armor was hard to make! X: Armor? My Armor is perfect as of for now! Iron Man dashes forward with X colliding. X gets the upperhand with Rising Fire knocking Iron Man back. Iron Man flies again as X begins to wall jump. Iron Man flies fast forward into X as X shoots Gravity Hold which Iron Man dodges, but stops looking back seeing a Black Hole sucking in matter. As X watches Iron Man trying to escape he fires out Splash Laser in which Iron Man flies downwards avoiding it then back forward trying to get to X. JARVIS: Sir! The flight cannot go any longer! Tony: Jarvis! Not now! Activate the EMP! JARVIS: As requested sir! Iron Man fires out a EMP which stuns X as he was about to fire Firefly Laser after wards. Iron Man dodges and flies fast forward. X sees this as Iron Man was closing in. A bright flash happens as X blocks himself then looks as he used Dark Hold freezing time all around him. X sighs pointing his X buster at Iron Man's face firing out Double Cyclone in a pile of smoke. X walks behind Iron Man and fires out Twin Slashes at Iron Man's legs. X stands and watches as Time resumes as Iron Man is damaged and knocked into a building crushed under the seal capsule of the Hulkbuster. X: That's all i can take on you Maverick!....Wait a minute! What is he doing! A gigantic hand breaks out of the Hulkbuster armor as Iron Man is now in the Hulkbuster Suit Tony: Hey kid! thanks for the suit! X: What the?! Hulkbuster begins punch hard as X is feeling incredible pain. X is trying to hold back firing Fire Wave and Crystal Hunter at the Hulkbuster, but nothing seems to shard or affect it. X: He's at his ultimate form! I cannot let this happen! Suddenly X begins to transform into his Ultimate Armor Form. Tony is impressed to see this as He and X begin to go at it again. After the Hulkbuster and X trade blows together, X begins to fight back getting the upperhand a few times and then he shoots the Hadouken into Hulkbuster's chest which does nothing. The Hulkbuster looks down at it's chest then back. Tony: Seriously? what does that do? X: Wha-ah?! X tries to fire out a fully charged Lightning Web which traps The Hulkbuster in it's place. Tony: What the?! Suddenly the Web begins to shock The Hulkbuster slowly draining it's power. JARVIS: Sir power is dropping fast! What would you like in your funeral? Tony: No.....Im not allowing myself to die like this again! Jarvis! activated the Endo Skeleton Armor! JARVIS: Complicated! X fires a fully charged Ray Splasher that damages the Hulkbuster as it explodes launching Iron Man out of the hulkbuster again and is launched into another building. X dashes forward and glides forward and lands. X: It's finally over! Give up Maverick! Tony's Endo-Sym armor then assembles before X's eyes to help the fallen hero. Iron Man breaks out of the rubble in his new suit. Tony: I don't know X! but seeing your power is very unique to me, but i'm the most intelligent person on the planet learning skills and weaknesses! but overall! Its time to take out the trash! Iron Man charges at X full speed, breaking through the ultimate armor and knocking him back. X tries firing Parasitic Bomb at Tony, but Iron Man absorbs the power. X then tries using Twin Slasher again this time fully charged on his foe, but Iron Man dodges all of it and grabs X's arms. Tony: I'll take this! Iron Man then absorbs all of X's power as Mega Man X slowly shuts down and falls on the ground, but Iron Man sees this as he grabs X's body and throws him back up into the air. Tony: Time to finish this! Iron Man unleashes a large Unibeam attack that disintegrates X, killing him. Tony then lands on the ground safely looking around as X's helmet falls down on the ground too. Tony: Phew...All done! Iron Man flies back to Stark Industries KO! Results *'Boomstick: Shots Fired!' *Wiz: Both Tony and X possessed incredible pieces of technology, but only one was naturally prepared for anything. *'Boomstick: You see X fights against rogue robots, and has gotten the upper hand of them too at least' *Wiz: Iron Man has fought robots like Ultron. Iron Man's greatest advantage against X was chaging and adapting new armors he can switch too. *'Boomstick: Plus X may have had stronger weapons than Iron Man, X doesn't have the more strategy plan for Iron Man. Looks like Mega Man X is Mega Man "ZERO".' *Wiz: The Winner is Iron Man Next Time *'Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE.....' Flames appear as it shows Natsu and Ace. NATSU VS ACE Trivia *RedHero14 couldn't hold off Iron Man too long, and marked Iron Man's return to death battle. *This battle was similar to the original with his DC Comics Counterpart Batman **Like Batman VS Spider-Man and Batman VS Captain America, Iron Man has Iron Man VS Optimus Prime and now will face X from the Mega Man X series. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles